Submit a cat!
by xXHazel Eyed FreakXx
Summary: Submit a cat for my new story :
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I've got this story in mind that I need some characters for. I'm just too lazy to make up my own. So here's the summary:

Centers around 3 kits that are born to Echostream who is desperately and hopelessly in love with Duststorm. She is obsessed with him and wants nothing more than to be his mate. Duststorm pays her no attention and only acknowledges the oldest kit, Dustpaw. He thinks he sees himself in him and tries to mold him into what he wants him to be. Dustpaw is unsure of everything except that he has to protect his siblings. Echostream has always neglected her kits in pursiut of Duststorm. She is a horrible mother but that doesn't deter her only daughter, Emberpaw, who longs for her attention. She tries to establish the mother daughter bond she so desperately wants. Lastly, Smokepaw cares nothing for either parent. He stays to himself most of the time. Duststorm continually taunts on picks on him about how he will never be as good as Dustpaw or worthy of Duststorm's attention.

Perrsonalities of the cats are:

Name: Duststorm

Age: 35 moons

Gender: Tom

Clan: Thunderclan

Rank: deputy

Apperance: Sand colored short wiry fur with a average build and long legs. Blue eyes

Personality: A firece tom that holds the warrior code above all else. Cold and insensitive. Loyal to his clan and leader. Rejects Echostream, Emberpaw, and Smokepaw. Sees great promise in Dustpaw.

Name: Echostream

Age: 25 moons

Gender: she cat

Rank: warrior

Appearance: Ginger cat with soft fur and lithe body. Blue eyes

Personality: Obsessed with Duststorm. Her whole being revolves around him. She can't think or move without deciding of Duststorm would approve or what he would think. Erratic and a bit crazy. Cares for her kits on some level but thoroughly neglects them. Has no friends because everyone gets tried of hearing about Duststorm.

Name: Dustpaw

Age: 7 moons

Gender: Tom

Clan:Thunder

Rank Apprentice

Appearance: Sand colored tom with short fur and long legs. Blue eyes

Personality: Considerate of others. The oldest of his siblings and takes on the role of protector/caretaker. A real goody goody that has no sense of risk. He loves to laugh and enjoys hunting. Does whatever he is told to do and excels in everything. Very sociable.

Name: Emberpaw

Age:7 moons

Gender: She cat

Clan:Thunder

Rank:Apprentice

Appearance: Ginger tabby with soft fur and blue eyes

Personality: Kind and sensitive. Every little thing hurts her feelings and she dwells on them until she cant function. Adores her mother. Envy's the kits in the nursery who receive the attention of their own mothers. Insecure about herself. Seeks love. Away from her problems she is fun to be around.

Name: Smokepaw

Age: 7 moons

Gender: Tom

Clan: Thunder

Rank: Apprentice

Appearance: Dark gray cat mottled with black to create the appearance of smoke. Average body type with vibrant green eyes.

Personality: Cares nothing for his parents. Stotic and calculating. He hardly laughs and focuses on becoming better than his father. Stays to himself. Doesn't like to be in crowds. Smirks instead of smiles. Has a hard time learning new things. Clumsy.

Yeah, it's kinda rough right now but I'll smooth it out eventually, promise.

Now, Those are the only characters I care to make. Of course, the mains are the three kits but I need minor and other background characters. So, if you could submit a cat, it'd be great. :D

What I need as far as minor characters go:

A love interest for Dustpaw-must be Thunderclan

A love interest for Emberpaw-must be Thunderclan

A love interest for Smokepaw- must be in another clan

1 male friend for Dustpaw

1 female friend for Emberpaw

2 friends for Emberpaw's love interest

1 female friend for Emberpaw's love interest-must be in the same clan as Smokepaw's love interest

1 rival type cat for Smokepaw- not sure if I want this to be in Thunderclan or another yet

3 mentors

Background characters are:

THUNDER

Leader

1 queen

5 warriors

1-2 elders

WIND

Leader

Deputy

5 warriors

4 apprentices

RIVER

Leader

Deputy

5 warriors

4 apprentices

SHADOW

Leader

Deputy

5 warriors

4 apprentices

This isn't first come first serve, its which character fits best for the role. You can submit as many cats as you like. The form is below

Candidate for:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance {Fur color, body type, eye color}:

Personality {Detailed please.}:

Family:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! There were so many interesting cats! I have chosen the best ones for the roles so far but they can be subjected to change if someone submits a better choice. So feel free to keep submitting cats for spots that are taken! To those who I rejected, sorry but they just didn't fit right with the characters. Feel free to try again though! :D **MUST HAVE WHICH ROLE YOUR CAT IS TRYING FOR AT THE TOP!**

A love interest for Dustpaw-must be Thunderclan: Lightpaw

A love interest for Emberpaw-must be Thunderclan:

A love interest for Smokepaw- must be in another clan: Nightpaw

1 male friend for Dustpaw: Darkpaw

1 female friend for Emberpaw: Heatherpaw

2 friends for Emberpaw's love interest-must be 2 males:

1 female friend for Smokepaw's love interest-must be in the same clan as Smokepaw's love interest: Coldpaw

1 rival type cat for Smokepaw- not sure if I want this to be in Thunderclan or another yet: Oakpaw

Dustpaws mentor: Cloudwhisker

Emberpaws mentor: Ravenstar

Smokepaws mentor:

Background characters are:

THUNDER

Leader: Ravenstar-long-haired, medium-sized she-cat with black fur, her eyes are yellow and she has scars on her back from when she was almost carried off by a hawk when she was a kit

Deputy-Duststorm: Sand colored tom

1 queen

5 warriors:

Mistyflower-Small Beautiful long-furred black cat with bright, light green eyes

Echostream-ginger she cat

8 Apprentices:

Dustpaw- sand colored tom

Emberpaw- ginger tabby

Smokepaw- dark gray mottled with black

Heatherpaw-dark dray pelt with soft fur that shines like grey flame in sunlight and moonlight,black paws and muzzle and fluffy tail,dark blue sparkling eyes

Lightpaw-a white she-cat with golden stripes on her tail and golden paws. She is small and lithe. Her eyes are bright green.

Darkpaw-: A dark grey tom with black tabby stripes that are hard to see. He is strong and lithe. His eyes are an icy blue.

1-2 elders

WIND

Leader

Deputy: Brightstream-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dark brown tail and golden eyes5 warriors

4 apprentices:

Oakpaw-He's a reddish color, with a long fluffy tail, he's skinny but he has powerful shoulders, he's got amber eyes.

RIVER

Leader

Deputy

5 warriors

4 apprentices

SHADOW

Leader- Whitestar- Pure white with one black spot on back. Hard dark blue eyes. Deputy

5 warriors:

Sparrowflight- Pretty tabby with black paws. Red tail tip with warm amber eyes.4 apprentices:

Petalpaw-Pretty tabby with soft white paws. Rare violet eyes is how she got her : dark grey she-cat with white chin, chest,belly, tail tip. light grey rimming eyes and on tips of ears, on the small side. light yellow eyes

Nightpaw- Snowy white with black spots on her back. Black ear and tail tip as well. Ice blue eyes that shine like stars.

Keep sending in cats! This isn't first come first serve, its which character fits best for the role. **MUST HAVE WHICH ROLE YOUR CAT IS TRYING FOR AT THE TOP! **You can submit as many cats as you like. The form is below

Candidate for::

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance {Fur color, body type, eye color}:

Personality {Detailed please.}:

Family:

Other:

If anyone has any questions just PM me! **MUST HAVE WHICH ROLE YOUR CAT IS TRYING FOR AT THE TOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lots and lots of cats! xD Thank you everyone for submitting all your cats! Moonshine16, your PM is disabled and I have a question about your character. When I was reading her form a different part popped up into my mind but I would like to see if it's alright with you. Anyway, I have made some slight changes, but nothing big. Also, most of the slots are still open, but Smokepaw's love interest, Smokepaw's love interests friend, and Emberpaws mentor are closed indefinitely! I just think those characters are perfect. To those I rejected, sorry guys! But please feel free to keep submitting! Maybe your cat wasn't write for one part, but if you go back and tweak it al little it'll be great for another! Streampebble, you submitted a lot of cats! Its not that they weren't good but I was just really overwhelmed. Could you maybe pick you favorite four and go into a little more detail? Also, next update I will include a little short about Echostream and Duststorm's first meeting.

* * *

><p>A love interest for Dustpaw-must be Thunderclan: Lightpaw &amp; Silverpaw<p>

I was reading Silverpaw's personality and thought of a great little plot for these three! I couldn't resist a love triangle! xD

A love interest for Emberpaw-must be Thunderclan: Redpaw {I'm guna have to change him to Thunderclan, Gentleheart.}

A love interest for Smokepaw- must be in another clan: Nightpaw { NOTE! Not guna change. I've already started planning with her and Coldpaw and I just love these two characters! They were ment to be friends!}

1 male friend for Dustpaw: Darkpaw

1 female friend for Emberpaw: Heatherpaw

2 friends for Emberpaw's love interest: Ginger paw {Guna have to change her to Thunderclan too, Sparrowclaw}

1 female friend for Smokepaw's love interest-must be in the same clan as Smokepaw's love interest: Cold paw { WILL NOT CHANGE}

1 rival type cat for Smokepaw- not sure if I want this to be in Thunderclan or another yet: Dark paw {Since there is already a Darkpaw, can you come up with a different name Sparrowclaw?

Dustpaws mentor: Cloudwhisker

Emberpaws mentor: Ravenstar {WILL NOT CHANGE!}

Smokepaws mentor: Rain feather

Background characters are:

* * *

><p><em><strong>THUNDER<strong>_

Leader: Ravenstar-long-haired, medium-sized she-cat with black fur, her eyes are yellow and she has scars on her back from when she was almost carried off by a hawk when she was a kit

1 queen:

Swancall-snow-white she-cat with a ginger muzzle

5 warriors:

Mistyflower-Small Beautiful long-furred black cat with bright, light green eyes

Pheonixflight: Handsome light ginger tom with bright ginger paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

Stormbreeze-lithe gray she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes

Dapplestrike-He has light brown fur with darker brown stripes with a black tail-tip and black paws. He has yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- sand colored tom

Emberpaw-

Smokepaw-

Heatherpaw-dark dray pelt with soft fur that shines like grey flame in sunlight and moonlight,black paws and muzzle and fluffy tail,dark blue sparkling eyes

Lightpaw-a white she-cat with golden stripes on her tail and golden paws. She is small and lithe. Her eyes are bright green.

Darkpaw-: A dark grey tom with black tabby stripes that are hard to see. He is strong and lithe. His eyes are an icy blue.

Silverpaw-

1-2 elders

_**WIND**_

Leader: Rosestar-beautiful white she-cat with ginger muzzle and tail-tip

Deputy: Brightstream-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a dark brown tail and golden eyes5 warriors

4 apprentices:

_**RIVER**_

Leader: Leafstar-white and ginger tom with bright green eyes like leaves

Deputy

5 warriors:

Silversong: slender silver she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

4 apprentices

**_SHADOW_**

Leader- Whitestar- Pure white with one black spot on back. Hard dark blue eyes. Deputy

5 warriors:

Sparrowflight- Pretty tabby with black paws. Red tail tip with warm amber eyes.4 apprentices:

Petalpaw-Pretty tabby with soft white paws. Rare violet eyes is how she got her : dark grey she-cat with white chin, chest,belly, tail tip. light grey rimming eyes and on tips of ears, on the small side. light yellow eyes

Nightpaw- Snowy white with black spots on her back. Black ear and tail tip as well. Ice blue eyes that shine like stars

* * *

><p>Keep sending in cats! This isn't first come first serve, its which character fits best for the role. You can submit only four cats at a time. The form is below<p>

Candidate for:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance {Fur color, body type, eye color}:

Personality {Detailed please.}:

Family:

Other:

If anyone has any questions just PM me!


End file.
